Fates plan at hand
by demon13o
Summary: Inu and the gang have finally begun the final battle but they're loosing to Naraku, how will this end happy? How does anyone live happy? Does this story have a happy ending? Yup! Please read and tell me if you like it, i take reviews and flames!
1. chapter one

Jay: I started reading a few challenges and this one caught my eyes so I said why not it might perk my writing skills a bit so here goes nothing.

Demon: she stayed up all night reading again oh well this challenge came from hummer! Thanks for the challenge there!

Riku: great time to kill me before I see next year

Jay: So I have 16 days till my birthday (sticks tongue out)

Riku: oh well on to the first chapter

Chapter one

Warning there will be blood in this chapter, gruesome deaths and jerk alerts to be funny

Kagome woke to a strange smell. She didn't know what it was. She tried to clear her fuzzy vision. She got out of her sleeping bag and rose to her feet. She grabbed her clothes to change for the new day. Kagome hurried though cause she sensed a very bad presence closing in on their campground. As soon as she finished getting dressed. She was dressed in her well-known green and white school uniform with the red tie. She ran back out to the area to find everyone awake and on high alert (my jerk alert is on now). Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and asked timidly, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" He looked back down at her quickly and averted his gaze back to the spot he was staring at to begin with. "It's Naraku, he coming in quick and fast," He spoke ever above a whisper. Kagome heard him though.

Kagome ran to her ratty yellow backpack and grabbed her bow and arrows. She quickly made sure her jewel shards were around her neck. 'It's been two years since that time I fell into the well and released Inuyasha from the spell he was under. We've all been through hell since we found out Naraku has hurt many people like Sango. Naraku took her family and her villagers lives and used her dead brothers body against her. Miroku with the cursed hellhole in his hand, which threatens to swallow him whole one day like his father had and his grandfather as well. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been tricked into believing that they hated each other. I broke the Shikon no tama and it is my fault that Naraku is so strong, and it is my duty to gather the shards and fix the jewel once again. We will kill Naraku even if we die trying,' Kagome thought to herself as she stared at the very things that brought this nightmare to life, the jewel shards.

Kagome sensed the shikon no tama getting closer to them. Kagome hurried up and got into position with her pouch of arrows over her back with an arrow notched into the bow. Kagome waited for Naraku to get close enough to hit him with one of her purifying arrows. Sango watched, as Kagome got ready as she held her boomerang bone ready to throw at her most hated enemy in all the lands. Miroku was ready to kill of Naraku in any way he could help kill him. Miroku watched the only woman he fell in love with stand ready to kill Naraku when he appeared. Shippo stood next to Kagome his adoptive mother, he was glad to have met Kagome and was glad she loved him as a son as he loved her as a mother. Shippo was ready to use his kitsune techniques when Naraku appeared. Inuyasha had a hand on the hilt of the tetsusiaga as he continued starring foreword into the forest.

As if on queue a horde of demons sprung forth from the forest and attacked the five victims as they stood there ready to kill. Inuyasha brought out his tetsusiaga and started swinging at the demons as Sango threw here bone boomerang at the hordes of demons. The killed many on the spot. Shippo used his foxfire to kill some of the demons, as they grew closer to them. When Naraku came into view and Kagome had her arrow notched in her bow and aimed at Naraku. She released the arrow only for Naraku to dodge it quickly. Miroku released his wind tunnel screaming, "Kazanna!" Naraku saw this and decided to use his new trick on making the monk's hellhole bigger. Naraku used his connection with the hellhole to grow.

Miroku felt the hole grow bigger and he started to panic and shouted, "Everyone move away it's growing!" They understood what and backed away except for Sango and Kirara. They stayed by him killing off the demons. All of a sudden a demon came up from behind Sango and drug it's claws threw Sango's back. Sango felt gushes of blood pour from her back quickly. Kirara saw this and ripped the demons head off and the demons blood splattered everywhere. Sango silently thanked Kirara and she re-stood and killed off more demons as the continued to get closer. A few seconds passed by and Sango fell to her knees feeling death coming for her as she slowly fell to the ground. Kirara didn't like the fact that her mistress was dieing so she kept fighting in order to end this war before her mistress dies. Too late Sango fell to the ground dead unaware of the demons closing in on her dead figure. Kirara tried to protect the fallen form of her mistress and kill the approaching demons but a demon came up from behind her and beheaded her. Kirara's lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thump. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all saw this and their faces showed a face of horror. A few seconds later Miroku's wind tunnel wrapped its way around his fingers quickly and swallowed him whole. The only thing left there was a giant crater.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she saw her friends die one by one. Kikyo came out from behind Naraku and grabbed Inuyasha without him knowing it and tried to force him into hell with her. A black hole appeared below them and was trying to swallow them like quicksand except this was slower that quicksand. Kagome was in a daze of fear, confusion, and sadness. She was so stuck in this world that she didn't sense the tentacle heading towards her until it was to late.

Shippo jumped into the way of the tentacle in order to save his mother figure. The tentacle went through Shippo, since Shippo had a small body the tentacle killed him but with Shippo's last words he spoke quietly, "Live momma live for us please don't die." That brought Kagome out of her daze and she saw her little Shippo die in front of her. She saw him covered in the crimson red color of blood and cried but it didn't last long. She rose to her feet with a new feel of power. She looked towards Inuyasha to see half of him here and half gone. She grew even angrier than ever. She looked over to the dead bodies of Kirara and Sango and the crater of where Miroku once stood, she felt grief. She glared over at Naraku with the taste of vengeance in her mouth and mind. Her miko powers responded to her new energy. Kagome used her miko powers and newfound energy to call all the shards of the shikon no tama to her. As soon as it was formed and in front of her she grabbed it and made her wish. She wished to start all over again. As soon as the wish was made she saw everything freeze and then everything disappeared. Little did she know that fates were going to twist her wish around a bit?

Jay: So readers did you like it I stayed up till 5:15 this morning to complete it and I'm pretty confided that it deserves a 10… I love typing and I pour my heart and soul into these fic's just to see if I should ever publish my almost finished novels

Demon: (whispers) she only has 7 and is still in the completing stage

Jay: (glares at demon) there you go whispering behind my back again

Demon: (sweat drops and runs away) any way readers read and review! Please and rate it if can be I know she did good on this

Riku: Sure everyone ignore her muse and helpful idea person

Jay: (locks Riku in the closet) so anyone want to see chapter two then review people review for me! And um rate it high… if it goes below a 6 I'm stopping and leaving it there on the chapter I left off on! Ja ne - 


	2. chapter two

Jay: hey I'm back and I got some rates and am glad but you all could do better now couldn't you

Demon: Please do cause poor Riku has been in the closet since (stares at the closet) poor, poor Riku.

Riku: (banging on the closet door) **LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

Jay: Never, when unless I get some reviews now come on people is it so hard to r&r for me?

(Everyone else sighs with fear).

Demon: now on to the next chapter!

Warning A lot of confusion in this chapter, a small amount of blood, and a few up turns

**_Chapter two_**

_**Previously**_

She looked towards Inuyasha to see half of him here and half gone. She grew even angrier than ever. She looked over to the dead bodies of Kirara and Sango and the crater of where Miroku once stood, she felt grief. She glared over at Naraku with the taste of vengeance in her mouth and mind. Her miko powers responded to her new energy. Kagome used her miko powers and newfound energy to call all the shards of the shikon no tama to her. As soon as it was formed and in front of her she grabbed it and made her wish. She wished to start all over again. As soon as the wish was made she saw everything freeze and then everything disappeared. Little did she know that fates were going to twist her wish around a bit?

_**Now in this chapter**_

Kagome's world went back in time, back to the day when she fell into the well. Kagome woke up breathing deep and heavily. 'Was it all a dream,' Kagome thought, 'of course it was, demon's don't exist now a days!' She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed and noticed that if she didn't get out of bed soon she'd be late for school. Kagome jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in her school uniform and brushed her hair when she heard a shout from downstairs. "Kagome dear, you need to hurry or you'll be late to school," a middle age woman shouted up the stairs as she scurried back to the kitchen. Kagome grabbed her school bag and glided down the stairs from how fast she was going. "Hi mom, bye mom," Kagome said as she ran by her mother and out the door, while fuming with her shoes which were fighting her to stay off.

As Kagome ran foreword ready for school she heard Souta in the well house calling for Buyo their overfed pet cat. Souta shook the bowl of cat food while calling out, "Buyo, here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on you lazy cat." Kagome came to see what was wrong and to which Souta replied, "Sis, Buyo went in there and he won't come out." "Why don't you go down there and get him?" Kagome asked. "Cause it's dark and creepy down there plus gramps told us many weird things about that well," Souta whined. "Souta your such a big baby," Kagome said as she entered the well house and started down the steps to grab the lost Buyo. Buyo jumped out from under the stairs into Kagome's arms and Souta saw the well light up but was to afraid to speak. Kagome didn't notice the light cause she had long forgotten everything that had happened. All of a sudden arms grabbed Kagome and drug her into the well. Buyo jumped out of Kagome's arms when he heard the cracking of the boards.

Kagome disappeared from the well house into a bluish-pink dimension where she met face to face with a demon. "Give me the jewel, I know you have it. Give it to me," the centipede demon kept ranting about. Kagome didn't like the demon so she held out her hand and a strange pink glow formed over her body and knocked off of two arms of mistress centipede. Kagome appeared at the bottom of the well. She looked up shouting, "Souta, Gramps, Mom, anyone… is anyone there, can you hear me." Kagome grabbed a vine and started to climb, "I guess Souta chickened out and ran off in fear." Kagome hopped out of the well to not see the well house except a forest instead. 'This for some strange reason seems familiar,' Kagome thought as she ran off towards the nearest village.

Before Kagome took a few steps mistress centipede appeared. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of it there in front of her again. Mistress centipede headed towards Kagome and took a good small chunk of Kagome's stomach. Mistress centipede noticed she didn't get the jewel in that bite so she headed for Kagome to try and get it again. Kagome screamed as the centipede came rushing towards her again but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see a silver haired, dogged eared guy wearing a red kimono.

**_Some where else_**

Inuyasha heard the first scream and came running. He came to a sight of a centipede demon heading towards an injured ningen, and then the injured ningen screamed a blood hurdling scream again. Inuyasha ran towards the centipede and ripped his claws straight up through it splattering blood everywhere. Inuyasha turned to the ningen onna and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome stared at the figure as he turned around to face her. She heard him ask, "Are you okay?" Kagome starred at him thoughtfully and then realized the pain in her stomach and the blood pouring out. "No I'm bleeding like hell," Kagome said as she clutched her wound. Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome but he was moving to quick for her and she fell unconscious. Inuyasha leaned down and picked her up and ran back to the village.

_**A few hours passed by**_

Kagome saw everything. Everything that happened, all that happened up to the final battle and deaths of her friends. She heard her wish clearly, but she didn't understand why she came back here. Why didn't she release Inuyasha from the god tree? Where'd the jewel go? It didn't fall out already did it? Why do I feel all alone and helpless here?

Inuyasha and Kikyo starred at the slumbering little miko. They sensed her stir awake but the continued to watch. Kagome woke to see Kikyo alive and well, which she wasn't expecting at all. She looked over and saw Inuyasha. "Kikyo is actually alive and living now that's something new, wait where could Keade be?" Kagome muttered below her breath but to her surprise Kikyo and Inuyasha heard her. "I never died young miko," Kikyo said, "and how do you know of Keade she died while she was very young, yet to see 10 summers." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome was stricken with horror. "But I remember Keade as if I saw her yesterday before the great battle with Naraku but we were losing. Miroku was sucked into his wind tunnel, Sango died in battle, Kirara died protecting her mistress, Inuyasha was being dragged into hell with force by Kikyo, my kit Shippo was murdered by Naraku for protecting me. I got mad, upset, and want revenge but I called the jewel back to me and made a wish to start over but here I am again reliving everything all over," Kagome said out loud. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and spoke, "You couldn't have met Keade cause you wouldn't have been born then or if you were then you were way to young to be able to speak."

"What! Explain," Kagome demanded. Kikyo cleared her throat and began, "Well a man named Onigumo had a deep crush for my dear sister Keade but you see she is only a few years younger than me and she wasn't aloud to fall in love then. Well Onigumo had gotten injured and was placed under my sisters care and mine. They grew closer, but one night he became a half demon named Naraku. He attacked the village but Keade saved the village and was slowly dieing. She killed Naraku, no one really saw it but for some reason people say he watches her grave at night mourning her. When she died she ordered us to burn the jewel with her body but before she died she told us that 'there will be a girl from the future who will come back in time and will possess the jewel but she will remember something different then this' then she died. We did as she wanted but didn't believe that the girl would show up but here you are sitting in front of us."

Kagome couldn't believe what she heard, but she let it all seep in. "Naraku is most definitely not dead that much I know," Kagome muttered, "and the fates screwed up my wish a lot." Inuyasha heard her and his eyes almost popped out from what she said but kept his eyes in his head.

_**Some where close by**_

A pair of red eyes watched as things went on in the hut and was surprised by the little miko who appeared out of nowhere. He was intrigued that she knew about Keade even though she looked to have not been born then. 'I'll have to know more,' Naraku thought with an evil grin on his face, 'I'll ask that little miko onna some questions now wont I?'

**_To be continued_**

Jay: Now review and rate if you want to see chapter three! Please readers. I worked hard on this challenge and I stayed up late typing this cause if I didn't type it I don't think you'd see it for weeks to come!

Demon: she is so right

Riku: (sighs) come on let me out of this stinking closet… (Picks up box) look at what I found a box marked private (goes through it).

Jay: 00 nooooooooooooo

Demon: Please r&r while I solve this problem quickly or I'll find a dead Riku in the closet tonight


	3. Chapter three

Jay: I'd like to thank kari konoko and Swifterthanarollingapplejuices from for reviewing! And um I might let him out kari konoko.

Riku: LISTEN TO HER AND LET ME OUT NOW! (Is banging on the closet door).

Jay: (looks surprised) but, I no but I uh fine (lets Riku out of the closet) happy?

Riku: Quite, now on to the next chapter

Jay: fine (starts to randomly type) wait where did we leave off?

Riku: hell if I know, I was locked in the closet the whole damn time

Jay: (smirks evilly) talk like that to me again and I'll throw you in there again

Riku: (gulps) uh on to the next chapter (throws the papers to which chapter two were on and sits on the couch in front of the tv flipping through nothing but anime)

Demon: (sighs) ignore them and we'll all leave here with our sanity in tack and no one will leave insane (continues to look at the two as they begin to argue) here we go again.

_**Chapter three**_

_**Warning slight confusion, kidnapping, and relative freaky junk I feel like putting in maybe a new character that remembers things**_

**_Before (just to remind me where I left off and other readers reading other things)_**

Kagome couldn't believe what she heard, but she let it all seep in. "Naraku is most definitely not dead that much I know," Kagome muttered, "and the fates screwed up my wish a lot." Inuyasha heard her and his eyes almost popped out from what she said but kept his eyes in his head.

_**Some where close by**_

A pair of red eyes watched as things went on in the hut and was surprised by the little miko who appeared out of nowhere. He was intrigued that she knew about Keade even though she looked to have not been born then. 'I'll have to know more,' Naraku thought with an evil grin on his face, 'I'll ask that little miko onna some questions now wont I?'

_**Now in this chapter**_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and asked, "Can you take me to Keade's grave, please?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded, "Follow me." Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha. They walled to the temple stairs. They climbed the many steps to the top. "That grave there is hers," Inuyasha said as he went to lean against a tree. Kagome gave a slight nod to no one in particular as she walked towards it. Kagome sat down on top of the grave and sat there thinking a bit. She then remembered a thing Keade taught her about talking to the dead. Kagome thought about doing it and then decided to do it. Kagome fell into a light trance trying to contact Keade's dead soul. Kagome's soul left her body and soured the heavens searching for the young Keade's soul.

_**>- She found the soul ->- **_

"Keade," Kagome said as she closed in on a lone spirit. The girl turned and spoke, "I am Keade but who are you and why are you looking for me?" Kagome sighed but began to answer her questions, "I am Kagome in some other kind of world I knew you well, I came to ask of your spirit to come back if you can try. Your knowledge and wisdom was helpful to me. I heard you died because of Naraku but when I met you it was Kikyo who died not you." Keade was far from shocked at what she said. "You're the girl from the future are you not," she asked. Kagome nodded. "You taught me how to contact the dead, I have learned how to control my miko powers and since you were around to help me my powers grew," Kagome spoke. "If that is true than why are you here in this world not the one you knew of?" Keade asked.

Kagome sighed and told everything, "Because that day, was my last day of living happy. I witnessed my friend's die one by one. Sango the taijiya lost her entire village to Naraku. Naraku controlled her dear brother Kohaku and he used him against her. He killed Kohaku and used a jewel shard to keep him alive but one day he took the jewel shard out and he became the dead body he was. Sango died on the battlefield of the last battle in order to take revenge for her village and her little brother's death for the second time. She and her pet neko died that day and I saw it happen. Miroku the houshi had been cursed with a wind tunnel that threatened to swallow him whole one day. On the battlefield it swallowed him right after he saw him love die in front of him. Inuyasha was being sucked into hell by force from Kikyo, he had no choice she was forcing him into hell with her. My pup Shippo, he was my adopted son. He was so young; he was still a very young kitsune fox. I was dazed at what was happening to Inuyasha that I didn't sense the tentacle that Naraku sent towards me. Shippo jumped into the way to protect me, but his small body was destroyed on contact. I saw his body explode and fall to the ground. I heard Naraku's evil laughs. He was mocking me. I did what I could do. I was mad, boiling mad. I was sad with so much grief. I wanted revenge, oh did I want revenge so bad that I didn't think it was possible to ever want it more than anything, but I gathered it all up. I summoned all the jewel fragments together. It formed in front of me whole and beautiful as it once was. I made my wish, the very wish the fates turned around on me. I wished to start over and they made everything different, Kikyo is alive. You are dead. Inuyasha was not pinned to the god tree. Naraku didn't make Kikyo and Inuyasha hate each other but him, he fell in love with you."

Kagome began to weep at the memory of her friends dieing again. "I did not realize your pain but if I can try I will help you make it better," Keade said as she brought Kagome into a warm embrace, "don't cry everything is fine and your friends are alive still, revive me and I'll help you find your other friends if you so wish." Kagome nodded and vanished saying, "I will bring you back Keade you can expect that to happen."

**_>- Real body and world >- _**

Kagome woke from her trance with Inuyasha looking freaked out. "What's wrong Inuyasha," Kagome asked hoping he didn't hear what she said to Keade. "Is it true," Inuyasha asked. 'Crude he did hear now I'll have to explain just my luck,' Kagome thought with a sigh. "Yes it is true," Kagome said with a nod. Inuyasha freaked even more, "Are you planning on reviving her to find them, you friends who you remember from another dimension?" Kagome just smiled, "Of course they deserve to know they were once the warriors who can still save the world." Kagome placed her hands over Keade's grave and mumble some worlds. Inuyasha froze at what she was doing. He continued to stare but his eyes grew big when he saw a big soul appear and float there. "Kagome is that you," the soul asked. "Yes Keade it is me," Kagome said. "How did you no this is impossible," Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome dug in her pocket for something. She pulled out a small cat collar. "This may work," Kagome whispered. "Keade do you know how to morph into a neko cause that's all I can do to revive you for now," Kagome ushered. Keade thought about it and responded, "Yes I can with your help though."

Within a few moments Keade was a small bluish neko with a red collar around her neck. Kagome picked up Keade and put her on her shoulder. "Okay let's go see Kikyo," Kagome said as she ran down the stairs towards Kikyo's hut. Inuyasha ran after her. As they entered the hut Keade asked, "Oh Kikyo how I've missed you my sister." Kikyo turned to see Kagome and a small blue neko, "Kagome did you say something?" Kagome shook her head no and pointed to the neko and said, "Keade, your sister did." If Kikyo thought she was playing then she was in for a surprise. "Kikyo it is me Keade I have been revived because we have to kill Naraku before his evil gets to strong," Keade spoke in a normal quiet voice.

_**>- Somewhere in the forest in the west >- **_

"My lord what have you requested for my presence this time," A small Ninja fox asked. "This Sesshomaru has felt a strong power awaken and want you to investigate it for you are a spy of the night and are quieter than a mouse, but you can go undetected by anything," Sesshomaru requested. "Yes my lord I will go and get the information on the new power you request for," the fox said, "is there anything else my lord." Sesshomaru looked at the fox and spoke, "No that is all Suki you may go and report to me every four days about the new presence." Suki got up and took her leave quickly. 'I will not have this power interrupt my plans of taking over all of Japan,' he thought as he looked down at the scrolls on his desk and got back to work without another thought.

Jay: Wow two updates in one morning and for two different fic's wow I'm awesome

Demon: Yeah keep telling your self that

Riku: I need a good friend not a mean author friend who locks you in the closet

Jay: that was once and besides I let you out (turns Riku into a kitty) I also adore kitties (starts to rub Riku's ears)

Riku: (is now in heaven)

Jay: Now you all know what to do if you want to know what happens next, at least it isn't a cliffy


End file.
